


The Thing About John

by LitnenStrike27



Series: Home [2]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Background Characters - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitnenStrike27/pseuds/LitnenStrike27
Summary: The thing about John is that Bobby doesn't actually know anything about John.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series, but you don't need to read Home to read this one. Home is just a background to this story.
> 
> WARNING: This story does include murder and suicide, and it is somewhat graphic

John was Bobby’s best friend. He showed up at Xavier's when he was 11, about 4 years after Bobby. They had just clicked, which made no sense to anybody. They were literally fire and ice; powers and personality wise. 

John moved into Bobby’s room only two days after arrival. Originally Bobby was roomed with Piotr, but since he was the only one who could put John's fires out, he moved in with John. The arrangement worked in their favor; John set the entire room on fire in his sleep often. It always woke Bobby up, and he covered the room in ice, waking John up. Bobby was pretty sure it was nightmares that caused the fires, but he never asked and John never told. 

Bobby knew that John's home life wasn't ideal. Anybody could have figured that out. John barely trusted anybody and when he did, he clung onto them. He was also very rude and had a biting sense of humor, which Bobby assumed was a defense mechanism. Bobby had always done very well in psychology.

Professor X had also decided that John needed a mentor. So he appointed Alex Summers for the job and John was always going off with him for training or just to hang out and talk. Bobby once asked John why Charles chose Alex. After all, Bobby thought there were much better influences in mansion. John just said that they had a lot in common. Like they had both been to jail, they had both lost family members and they both liked guys.

And that's how John came out to Bobby as bi when they were 14. It was as simple as that, and Bobby had to pause for a minute, looking up from his history textbook at John. John looked nervous- an emotion Bobby had never see in John. So Bobby just said, “that's okay; I'm gay”. John just looked at him in shock before asking if they should tell everybody. Bobby shrugged; nobody living there would judge them and he knew it. John knew it. So he stood up and walked downstairs, John right behind him, and came out to everybody, getting some smiles and a few pats on the back and a “well no shit. Is that really why you called us all in here?” from Logan. Nothing changed after that. And then Bobby knew one of John's big secrets.

The first time he came any closer to finding anything out about John was when they were 15, Bobby woke up one morning- to no room fires- and saw John already halfway out the door.

“Where you goin’?” Bobby asked drowsily. John glanced at him quickly.

“Professor’s,” he mumbled and Bobby shot up. John never went to visit Professor X. He barely tolerated the guy, some kind of resentment for authority thing. 

“Wait, I'm coming with you!” Bobby blurted before jumping out of bed. Without thinking, he grabbed John's hand. He froze for half a second, looking up at John, who just stared at their linked hands. After what seems like an eternity, John looked back out the door and walked on. He clung onto Bobby’s hand even tighter.

With each step, Bobby could feel himself blushing even harder. He was trailing behind John, mainly so he could stare at their hands some more. They passed Alex, Angel, Sean, Remy, Pietro and Kitty first, who just stared at them for a second. He saw Alex smirk slightly at John, who just tightened his grip and ignored everybody else who was staring at them. Bobby couldn't tell what they were thinking. Then they passed Raven and Hank, who were walking side by side. Hank didn't see them at first, but Bobby saw Raven visibly bump his shoulder until he looked up and did a double take. And even though they later denied it, Bobby swore he saw Hank slip Raven some money. The last person they passed was Armando. He simply looked at them and smiled fondly before walking by, never breaking stride. 

And then they were at Professor X’s office. Bobby raises a hand to reach around and knock on the door, but John just opened the door and waltzed right in. 

“John. Bobby,” the professor said calmly, despite their rude entrance. But Bobby supposed the professor probably saw it coming. The professor also saw their hands entwined. John saw his look and quickly dropped Bobby's hand, not quite meeting his eyes. Bobby's hand felt cold and he just let his hand swing uselessly at his side. At the moment, he couldn't think of anything better to do with that hand.

“Bobby, go get Alex please,” Professor X said, startling Bobby out of his thoughts about his empty hand. 

“Ok…” Bobby considered asking why, but the stare John was giving Professor X told him that he would get an answer anyway. So he simply nodded, looking at John one more time and then shuffled out of the room as fast as he could. He tumbled down the stairs and onto the front lawn, where he knew Alex would be. 

And there he was, standing with Kitty, Pietro and Remy with Sean and Angel floating above them. The kids stood below them, tossing foam balls at them. It happened often; Alex called it target practice. Scott called it a bad idea.

“ALEX!” Bobby hollered. Everybody jumped and looked at them and Angel and Sean came back down to earth. 

“What is it kid?” Alex asked, dropping his foam balls as he walked over to Bobby. 

“The professor and John need you in his office,” Bobby said quietly, hoping nobody else would overhear, for John's sake. Alex simply nodded and headed back to the house, Bobby right behind him. They made their way to the office in silence. When they finally got there, Alex looked in and sighed.

“Wait here, freezy pop, you may need to extinguish something,” he muttered to Bobby before going in.

Bobby waited for a half hour before they finally came back out. They all looked exhausted and a little bit scared, but John didn't seem angry or upset, which made Bobby happy. He never asked what they were talking about because he knew John wouldn't tell. But John disappeared over spring break to go home, which never happened, and Bobby was pretty sure he was asking permission to go home. But why?


	2. Chapter 2

The first time the newest generation x men team suited up, it was without John. It was the same spring break that John had left and Bobby was lounging in the living room with the other kids. Ororo ran in, shouting to them to get their gear, they had a mission.

“Our first mission!” Kitty squealed, clapping her hands. Everybody followed her and leapt their feet, Bobby lagging behind with an uneasy feeling. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked down at Rogue.

“John will forgive us for going without him,” she said firmly. Bobby forced a smile and tried to act excited as they walked down to the aircraft and their gear.

Ororo and Professor X were the only adults left at the mansion, which is why the newest team finally had their own mission. They were all excited; except Bobby. Bobby could see the tension in Professor X’s face and noticed the way Ororo held onto the plane controls as tightly as she could. They knew something that the rest of the team didn't. 

They knew they were there before they even landed. Four houses were completely engulfed in the brightest flames Bobby had ever seen. 

“Kitty, Piotr, Pietro, get people out of those houses and as far away as possible!” Ororo yelled, snapping Bobby back to attention. He watched them take off when something caught his attention.

“Bobby!” Ororo shouted as Bobby took off in the direction of the figure sitting in the middle of the houses on fire. Bobby ignored her and cleared himself a path to get to John. 

“John!” He fell to his knees right next to him. John's head was buried in his hand and he was shaking uncontrollably. He wrapped one arm around him and shook him slightly.

“John! Snap out of it!” He said desperately. John's head flew up and his brown eyes stared straight through Bobby. He reminded Bobby of a scared puppy. 

“Holy fuck, I'm so sorry,” he stammered out. That's when Bobby noticed his black eye. And his red face and the small cuts and bruises littered all over his arms. 

“John, what happened?” Bobby forced himself to speak lowly and calmly. John's looked somewhere past Bobby, his eyes slightly out of focus. Bobby turned to see where he was looking and almost threw up. A burnt body was lying there, so black and charred that Bobby could barely even tell it was a human body.

“Did you…?” Bobby trailed off, already knowing the answer.

“He was coming at me, and I just couldn't deal with him anymore! He's been pushing me around my entire life and calling me names so I just fried him! Bobby, please understand!” John was breathing heavily now and looked up at Bobby, looking more terrified than Bobby has ever seen anyone look. 

“It's okay,” Bobby felt John's head drop into his shoulder. He bit his lip at the sudden burn he felt all over his body, trying to let John just cry into his shoulder. Then he felt a hand on his cheek and felt his powers draining. He looked up and saw Rogue, using both hands to spray the fire with his icy powers. He wanted to move, to help her, to help John, to do anything, but he felt too tired. He felt almost like he was on the brink of death. He turned slightly to look at John and saw Remy supporting a barely conscious John. Then he felt somebody helping him up and took the great effort to turn his head so he looked into Wanda’s dark red eyes. 

“We need to go!” She said urgently.

“John?” He asked weakly. 

“Remy is bringing him. We need to get him out of the area!” Wanda pleaded, struggling to stand straight under Bobby's weight. He closes his eyes and nodded, trying to find his balance. On the way back, he already started to feel better, the new ice cold temperature helping. He could see Remy lying John down on the aircraft, Piotr, Pietro and Kitty surrounding him. He was so focused on John that he didn't notice Rogue slip under his other shoulder to help Wanda support him. 

“I'm so sorry Bobby,” she said guiltily. Bobby couldn't find the strength to say anything back so he just collapsed next to John on the ground, holding his head. The last thing he saw was Professor X standing over him and everything went black.

The aftermath was almost as bad as the actual incident. It turned out Bobby and John had been sedated to calm everything down. They woke up the next day to find Alex, Professor X and the rest of their teammates gathered around their room. Bobby snapped up into a sitting position in his bed, John mirroring him one bed away. He heard Pietro whisper “freaky” and then Wanda shushing him. 

“What's going on?” Bobby asked. 

“We may want to ask John the same question,” the professor replied almost immediately. Bobby looked over at John, to see him glowering at the crowd before him.

“Do I have to?” He snapped. The professor shrugged.

“Of course you have a choice. But all your classmates risked their lives for you yesterday. They deserve to know why,” Professor X told him. Alex came and sat by John's feet.

“Only if you want them to know,” he reassured him. John turned to look at Bobby and stared him straight in the eyes for what felt like eternity. 

“My old man would hit me,” he said finally, tearing his eyes away. “My mom died when I was barely five and we were poor as shit. He's been a dick ever since. He was. He was a dick.”

“Was?” Kitty gasped, her eyes widening in horror. Bobby couldn't look at anybody else, but he knew they had similar expression as he saw what really happened.

“I burned the life right out of him,” John continued. “And I just lost control.” He hung his head, not looking at anybody. Bobby shut his eyes as Professor X took over. 

“He was the only casualty. John, I told the authorities that you arrived two days ago. Wanda and I made them go away. Everything is going to be okay.” Bobby could tell that John didn't believe him. 

The next night was easily the most terrified Bobby had ever been. He had been through so much the past through days, but when John suddenly asked, “if you were to kill yourself, would you freeze yourself to death?”, at 11 the next night, Bobby felt his entire body go cold. 

“What?” He asked slowly, rolling over to face him. John was lying perfectly still, facing the opposite direction.

“I don't think I would burn myself. Fire is my entire life, you know? I wouldn't want it to kill me,” he continued on, ignoring Bobby. Bobby opened his mouth, trying to think of a way to respond. After a few minutes passed, John just sighed.

“Goodnight, ice-boy,” he said softly. Bobby bit his lip.

“Goodnight,” was all he said in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Suicide

John was back to his normal self almost right away. It took a day or two of sulking and then he was back to pulling pranks with Remy, having movie marathons with Wanda, helping Kitty bake (he was her oven), trying to tackle Piotr, trying to race Pietro (he only won once, by tying Pietro’s shoelaces together and tripping him, catching him off guard), and playing a violent two-man charades game with Rogue (they made up crazy rules that only they understood). Bobby almost thought he was ok. But he knew John wasn't coping. He just pushed everything down and ignored it. But Bobby had seen John smile so many times and he was worried he never would again if they tried to deal with this thing that had happened. So Bobby said nothing. 

Life went on. Before Bobby knew it, it was two years later and they were all seniors, preparing to graduate. Bobby was terrified; almost everybody knew what they wanted to do next. He didn't, and neither did John- as far as he could tell. Bobby didn't want to leave the mansion. He didn't want to leave John and their friendship. Or their relationship. Or whatever the hell they defined their relationship as. It has never quite been the same after the incident. They had been closer than friends; Bobby had seen a side of John that nobody else had. He found himself staring at John while he wasn't looking, and he was pretty sure John did the same to him. But they never confronted each other about it; they were friends, nothing more. But Bobby knew that wasn't quite true.

Which is why he decided to ask John where he was heading the night before graduation. 

“No clue,” John said, blinking after a moment of hesitation. He was sitting at their shared desk, looking through old papers. 

“You?” Bobby shrugged, sitting uncomfortably on the foot of his bed.

“No idea. I'd kind of like to stay here, but I don't know if I'm the teaching type.” John let out a laugh and whirled the desk chair to face Bobby.

“Maybe not, but you would make a fantastic janitor,” he winked at Bobby. Bobby rolled his eyes, chuckling. 

“I'm not going to be a janitor,” he replied. “I just don't want to leave this place. The world out there is scary- especially for us.”

“Yeah,” John mumbled, turning away. “It's pretty sheltered here. How do you think you'll find a job?” Bobby sat up a little straighter.

“We,” he corrected him. “We’ll do it together.” John shook his head and let out a humorless laugh.

“Believe it or not, I didn't pass with flying colors. My résumé sucks ass,” John said with a monotone voice. Bobby fake gasped and stood up. He marched over and grabbed John's report card. 

“John, this is all C’s and B’s,” he pointed out. 

“Low Bs,” John rolled his eyes. Bobby sighed and perched himself on the desk so he could face John.

“John, that's still way better than some people thought you could do. And hey-passing is passing. I believe you can find a great job, no matter what your grades are. I believe in you. I'm proud of you.” Bobby's eyes never left John's, so he knew right away that John had turned away to hide tears.

“Jesus, I think you should be a motivational speaker,” John said, half-laughing. 

“I have a way with words,” Bobby shrugged modestly. “But really John. You did good.” John turned to face him.

“Thanks, ice-boy. It means a lot. Coming from you anyway,” John simply nodded and walked over to his bed, burying himself in the covers while Bobby tried to figure out if he was serious or not. 

“Night,” John's hand suddenly shot out and flicked off the light, so Bobby was alone in a pitch black room. 

“I think I love you,” Bobby blurted out. The room was completely silent for a minute and Bobby felt himself stop breathing. 

“I know. I think I love you too-as much as I can anyway,” John said after a few beats of silence. Bobby let out his breath. 

“Goodnight John,” he said, before sneaking off into his own bed. The room was silent the rest of the night.

It was Kitty who found his body. She screamed and screamed until Piotr rushed down the stairs, pausing only for a minute to grab her in a giant hug before tears started streaming down his face. Pietro whizzed down the stairs, Wanda right behind him and it was her haunting scream that jolted everybody out of bed. When Bobby stumbled down the stairs, there was already a crowd. He already knew what had happened as soon the crowd started parting to let him through. Professor X and Alex were right next to John's body, Alex sobbing and the professor with his head buried in his hands. Bobby started breathing sharply and felt his vision blur. John. He fell to his knees and grabbed one of John's lifeless hands. He saw the marks around John's neck and looked up to see a rope hanging off the balcony. 

“John…” He murmured softly, his eyes never leaving his face. He could faintly hear Jean, Scott and Ororo gently moving everybody away. He couldn't make himself move away. He was somewhat aware of Alex being guided away by Scott and the professor and Erik were suddenly at his sides. 

“Bobby, we need to take his body,” Erik said with uncharacteristic softness.

“No,” Bobby said stubbornly, tears started to trickle down his pale cheeks. He couldn't leave John. After all, wasn't it just yesterday that they were admitting they loved each other? That Bobby had been proud of him, had believed in him? This couldn't be happening. 

“Bobby, we can't leave him in the middle of the hallway,” Erik said, trying to pry Bobby's hand away from John's.

“But he needs to graduate. He deserves to!” Bobby said frantically. Erik shook his head.

“He did. But graduation has to wait. You need to let us take his body,” Erik was more firm this time, finally separating Bobby and John. Bobby felt himself lose control after that. He knew he was screaming and crying and freezing the entire hallway, and probably most of the mansion, but he just couldn't stop himself. He needed John. He needed John's fire to cancel out his ice. 

He knew he had sat in that same spot for hours now, crying and screaming. He was vaguely aware of people taking John's body and the rope and people walking by, sliding around on his ice and giving him pitiful looks. They all looked like they had been through absolute hell. Their small graduation ceremony had been canceled until further notice; the world had seemingly stopped moving. And Bobby didn't know if it would ever move again.


	4. Chapter 4

Graduation was held a couple weeks later. Sadness hung over all of them. Bobby could barely make himself get out of his seat and walk up when they called his name; Kitty had to push him up. He couldn't help but resent her a little bit in that moment. That should have been John sitting next to him. His name should have been called next, and they should have held hands as they held their diplomas. But Bobby simply smiled and accepted his diploma and then walked off stage. It took all the effort he had to plaster a small, fake smile on his face. 

Graduation didn't last long. Piotr took some group selfies, Raven took some pictures and then they had a small party. Bobby mostly stood in the back and watched his team interact. But it wasn't really his team anymore. Not without John. 

He jumped as suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Alex staring grimly at the group. 

“I know what you're thinking, kid,” he said. Bobby stared at the ground.

“Do you?” He asked in a small voice.

“John should be here. He deserved it. He worked harder than anybody. He was finally okay, you know?” Alex said, still staring at the group. Bobby could almost feel Alex's grief. He sighed deeply. 

“I thought so,” was all he could say. Alex continued on.

“The truth was he was never really okay. I knew that and I think you did too,” He said. All Bobby could do was nod and try to ignore the feeling of guilt in his gut. 

“I did,” he says softly. “But I just loved seeing him happy. I couldn't bear to bring his past up. I needed him to be happy.” Bobby finally ripped his eyes off the ground and looked up at Alex. He thought he could see slight recognition in Alex's face, but it faded back into sadness before he could tell for sure. 

“You loved him,” was all Alex said before he walked away.

John's funeral was only a few weeks later. They decided to wait until John's headstone had arrived and everybody could make amends with what had happened. 

It was small; only people from the mansion attended, which made Kitty and Wanda cry before the funeral even started. Bobby didn't cry though; he knew that they had been John’s only real family. 

Bobby sat in the very front row, between Alex and Professor X. Everybody else was seated behind them, seemingly giving them space. They were all crowded behind the mansion, in a small area, empty aside from the headstone. It was in a secluded area; Bobby couldn't remember ever being in over here in all his years at the mansion. And now it was the mansion cemetery. John was the first to be buried here; but he certainly wouldn't be the last. Bobby knew that this was the closest thing to him for some people, and this is where they would be buried. Part of Bobby kind of hoped he would be buried here, right next to John.

“Does anybody want to say anything?” Professor X’s voice shocked Bobby out of his daydream. He could feel the professor staring right at him, but he just stared down at his lap. 

“I’ll go,” Rogue’s voice sounded shaky and Bobby could almost feel her sadness. 

“John was one of my best friends. He could always make me laugh, messing with normal humans, fooling off in class. I could always count on him to cheer me up. He was always up for adventure, and I'll miss that. I'll miss him,” Rogue’s voice broke on the last word and Bobby looked back to see her fall into her seat and start sobbing with Kitty. Alex stood next. 

“John was not one of the lucky ones. We all knew that. We knew he was impulsive and rude, but he changed over his years here. For the better. We helped him through that, we became his family. I know that he knew that and I know that he loved us. He was dealing with stuff that he couldn't beat, but I know that none of that is on us. He knew was loved, and he knew he was among family here,” Alex ended his speech by looking right at Bobby, who held his stare. He could hear some more crying in the crowd now, but he held Alex's gaze as he slowly stood up.

“John was my best friend. I told him everything, even though he didn't tell me much. But I didn't mind, because he was my best friend and I could talk to him. He was the fire that could melt my ice and I was the ice that could put out his fire, if needed. And with John, that was needed quite often. John turned into a person that everybody here should be proud of. He worked hard and became better than we all thought he could. And I couldn't be prouder of him. He was so strong, dealing with his past everyday. He was strong and silent. He never told me anything. Why didn't he tell me? I could have helped. I was his best friend. I loved him. He loved me. And now I feel like half of me is gone. The better half. The fun, strong, passionate half. I won't be the same person now that he's gone. And I miss him so, so much. He deserved to graduate; he worked so hard to get where he was. It wasn't his fault, everything that happened to him. It's not fair! I had to lose John, when I thought he was getting better! We were going to decide what to do together! We were going to be together forever!” 

Bobby kept going until he couldn't anymore. The tears finally escaped and started flowing freely down his face. And there was nobody there to hug him. John would have been the first one to wrap his arms around him and tease him for crying before handing him a tissue. Kitty and Rogue eventually made their way up to him, but it wasn't the same.

The speech may have been a mess, but everybody was in tears when Bobby finally looked out at the crowd. Nobody got up after that, so Professor X ended the funeral with a speech about how John would be missed and his office was open to everybody to talk.

Bobby spent the night sitting next to John’s headstone. He slept better than he had since John had died; he was right next to John, where he belonged. Bobby thought he finally knew John. But the thing about John was that Bobby really didn't know anything about him.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is my fifth year teaching, you think I can't tell when you guys are texting?” Bobby asked, a small smile creeping onto his face as he looked out at his flustered students.

“Sorry Mr. Drake!” A few of the students piped up. 

Bobby had decided that he didn't want to leave the mansion. But he did have to go to college; four years for his teaching degree. He came back to the mansion with a job waiting for him, as a psychology teacher. 

He couldn't say it wasn't hard. Walking around these halls everyday, without his best friend right by his side. Knowing that two of his students were in the same room as he and John once were. But this was his home and he loved his teaching job.

*RINNNGGGG RINNNGGGG*

All the student leapt to their feet, packed up their stuff and were out of the classroom within five seconds. Bobby snorted as he sat at his desk. Typical. 

“Nice class, Mr. Drake,” Bobby's head snapped up to see his old friend standing in the doorway.

“Rogue!” He jumped up and immediately engulfed her in a hug. “How's the mission been going?” 

Rogue had decided to work for the school as well; as a recruiter. Professor X sent her to mutant’s homes to spread the word about the school. With Rogue’s life changing powers, it was easy to show students that the mansion was a safe place. She also got to live a normal life, with Remy, in their own apartment in the city. She was happy, and Bobby couldn't be more thrilled, even though he hardly got to see his old friends anymore. They only came to visit if Rogue had to show new students around, and even then it was brief.

“I've gotten to three more kids, just in the week!” Rogue said excitedly. “And I've only had to hide the truth about the school to one of the families!” Bobby had to smile at that; he had first hand experience on how the older generation acted towards mutants. Society was more accepting now, and that kept Bobby going and have him hope for the future.

“That's amazing!” He gushed, pulling out of the hug. Then he looked at Rogue’s face, and knew where the next question was going.

“Have you visited John?” It was a vague question and Bobby could tell she had no idea what to expect. 

“Everyday since I've been back,” he confessed. He stared at the ground, not sure what to expect, but Rogue just grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

“Can I go with you today?”

 

Bobby paused right outside the tiny fence surrounding the cemetery. He heard Rogue give a little gasp.

“It's so beautiful,” she whispered. Flowers had been planted and were blooming all over the place. A tiny fence had been built to stop students from accidentally wandering into this sacred area. A small bench had been built in there, which Bobby was pretty sure was mainly for him. But others came to visit John a lot. Bobby had encouraged his classes to talk to his old friend John about their problems; he was a great listener. Students had taken him up on his advice and he would sometimes catch them talking to John’s grave. It made his heart warm, and he knew that John would have loved it.

“I know,” he replied, leading Rogue to the bench. 

“Hi John,” she said shyly as soon as she sat down. It took Bobby the whole summer before he could properly talk to John. 

“I miss you,” she said, a few tears sliding down her cheeks. Bobby had spent the first few weeks sobbing and yelling incoherently at John’s headstone. The next few weeks, he had sat in complete silence until he could finally talk.

“I had good class today. The students don't seem to realize I'm not Mr. Summers or Mrs. Monroe; I know how technology works,” Bobby chuckled slightly. He could feel Rogue’s eyes on him, surprised, but full of relief. Her last few memories had been Bobby refusing to talk. 

“Some of them remind me of you. They resent authority, but I know there's more to them, so I'm going to try and talk to them. I'm not a certified therapist or anything, but I think I can help.” Even if I couldn't help you. He felt Rogue slowly stand.

“I should go find Remy. He'll want to visit too. I'll be right back,” she said, softly kissing him on the cheek before walking back inside. 

It was only when she was gone that Bobby let a few tears slip out.

“I miss you like hell,” he said softly. “I always will.” 

He sat there for the rest of the day, and stayed while Rogue and Remy came back, paid their respect, and left again.He would spend the whole day with John. Because John was and always would be his best friend. And when the time came, there would be a spot for Bobby right next to John. 

 

St. John Allerdyce  
Beloved brother, student and friend  
Fire burns brighter in the darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I'm sorry for making it so depressing! Keep an eye out for other stories based off of 'Home'!


End file.
